


The Horrors of Eden

by Bamgtan_army



Category: Hell is Other People, strangers from hell, 타인은 지옥이다, 타인은 지옥이다 | Strangers From Hell (TV)
Genre: Abuse, BoyxBoy, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Thriller, Psychopath, Stockholm Syndrome, mental manipulation, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamgtan_army/pseuds/Bamgtan_army
Summary: Yoon Jungwoo just wanted to be closer to his girlfriend, that was all. That was the only reason that he moved from Busan to Seoul. They had both agreed that if their relationship was going to work, he would need to move, and so he had, because he cared about his girlfriend, and he really did want them to be able to continue their relationship. He had understood. Yet, things take a different turn when he finally settles on a studio apartment in Eden Studios. He chose it because it was cheap and affordable. He stayed because he had nowhere else to go with his supposed friend being an ass, and his girlfriend being suspicious.How could he have known that Psychopathic Moon-Jo would take him and Sunwoon, also known as Seokyoon, under his wing. How could either of the poor worker and student have realized that this serial killer was trying to groom them into perfection? They could not. Not until it was too late, of course, and Yoon JungWoo and Seokyoon were already trapped and unable to do anything.
Relationships: Kang Seokyoon/Seo Moonjo, Kang Seokyoon/Yoon Jongwoo, Seo Moonjo/Yoon Jongwoo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

It was just for a few weeks. That was what Jungwoo had told himself. He had moved here because it was cheap, even if the conditions were horrible. He was able to afford the place and still manage to save whatever meager salary he obtained as a result of his job under Jaeho. A job which he was beginning to hate more than the studio and its creepy tenants and overall horror theme. Jaeho was constantly switching up on him. First telling him to drop the honorifics and to refer to him as a friend, and then getting mad when he did so, but getting mad when he did not. It was driving him up the wall. Then having to listen to him constantly brag around and throw himself about from bar to bar to bar. It was grating on JungWoo’s last nerve.   
Even if the Eden Studio was creepy. Jaeho really tested his nerve. The studio also did as well, but less the fact that he wanted to bash Jaeho’s head in with a bloody brick and more to do with the fact that everyone was terrifying.   
First, there was the pervert. The man had gone to jail or something because he was wearing an tracking anklet on his leg. Definitely don’t just randomly find those on the streets. He has pictures of nearly nude girls all over his room, and always was listening to porn. He constantly just stared at Jungwoo, which the younger boy found creepy. Jungwoo just called him Unit 313, 313, or pervert. Not that none of the names fit him. The guy was creepy and terrifying,   
Then there was the guy in 302. Jungwoo did not know what the dude did for a living, but he was creepy too. He always was carrying around this brief case, but that was not the creepy part. The rest of the tenants seemed unnerved by him...which given the fact that all of the tenants were slightly insane just meant that this man had be to be the highest of insane. Not to mention he always had that weird glare in his eyes. Jungwoo did not like it one little bit.   
Ah, then there were the damned twins that lived in 306 and 307. One of them had to be empty in the upstairs department. He was always giggling or laughing at the stupidest things, and constantly stuttering nonstop. While Jungwoo was not one to judge, the man had this weird aura about him. Always laughing with a play gun and pretending to shoot everyone. While his twin brother seemed more sane in that regard, the other was just as creepy. The two would play games on the guy in 310 all of the time.  
And yes, the guy in 310 was no less insane. The man was a thug. Constantly going around threatening people, throwing people against walls, and hitting them. The only one who seemed like they could control the guy was the dude in 302. Jungwoo was not happy at that revelation, but it was unnerving all the same.   
As for the one who lived in 304...he had no idea. It was obvious that someone did since the landlady had no key for that room. Logically, that meant that someone was living there. Yet, he had not seen anyone come or go from that room, there was never any sound coming from that room either. Jungwoo thought that maybe they were on some vacation.   
Yet, to deal with the screaming in the hallways at three am, the weird stares of the pervert, and the constant lashing out of the thugs and the general horror style theme of the whole studio, it was Jaeho who was getting on his last nerve more so than Eden. He was just so aggravating it made Jungwoo want to scream. Always lashing out on other people, never taking into account anything. Not to mention Jungwoo had to deal with the constant up and downs of his behavior. Lashing out at him and for what? Because he was an easy target? Probably. Jungwoo, despite the deepest desire that he had to smash the other’s head in, could not do such things. At least not without some severe repercussions. Such things which he knew that he was not willing to handle.   
And so he returned to the work the next day. Just as frustrated as the night before, and left late. He was just about ready to cry out all of his frustrations.Walking up the slightly terrifying steps which led to the studio. He rushed to the roof as soon as possible, and leaned over the railing, head bowed, exhausted. He was exhausted from everything. From moving all the way to Seoul, only to have his girlfriend constantly ditch on him. Then dealing with his manager who did not bother to teach him anything but accuse him relentlessly. Then Jaeho, the bastard.   
It was beginning to be too much and swiftly becoming overwhelming in a way that he could not really explain all that well. He just knew that he did not want to have to deal with it. He did not want to have to do anything. He just wanted to go back to Busan, but he could not do that either. He knew that he could not do that, and then his girlfriend was not willing to understand his struggle. Did not bother to even let him speak about the Studio. As much as he cared about her he could not help but think that something was going on. She was no longer the girl that he remembered. She was different, and not in a good way either.   
“Hello,”   
Jungwoo started, jumping and turning to stare at the body which the voice came from. His eyes were wide and shocked. It was a person he did not recognize. Well kept, dark hair falling lightly over his eyes on one side, deep voice, black pants and shirt (longsleeeve shirt) and he was holding something in his hands.   
“Ah...” Jungwoo struggled to speak, still shocked. “H-Hello. I don’t recognize you.”   
“Ah,” The other man nodded. “I live in 304, I was away on a volunteer job.” He said simply, with a small smile. Jungwoo nodded, slightly surprised. Of course the man could easily be lying, but it did make sense. The room to 304 had been locked and nobody had bothered to come in, if he was away that would make sense. It fit what Jungwoo had thought was likely happening at least a little bit. “You look troubled.” Jungwoo sighed.  
“It’s nothing, just...work is all.”   
“Work?”   
“Yeah, I work at an advertising company.” Jungwoo admitted.   
“I thought you were a student. You look so young.” Jungwoo nodded, not really sure how to respond to that. “How old are you?”  
“Twenty seven.”   
“Ah, I’m twenty eight.” Jungwoo quickly bowed and the man looked a little surprised. “here,” The other pulled out a beer can from his bag. “I just bought it so it is still cold. You look like you could use one.” Jungwoo stared at it. The other man was way different than the rest of the tenants. It was extremely shocking. Not that he could allow his guard down too much. The other could simply be putting on an act, one which Jungwoo knew could get him killed or worse if he was not extremely careful.   
Still, he took the can, touched a bit at the offer. It was different that Jaeho offering to get them dinner and take them clubbing. It was different because when Jaeho did that it was more to boost his own ego than anything else. To through money around and show his employees how helpless they would be without him. It was more thorough arrogance than anything else. With this guy, though he did not know his name, even though he had only met him a few minutes ago, it was more genuine. Sincere.   
“My name is Jungwoo, I moved into 303.” Jungwoo said in offer.  
“I heard from the landlady. She said you are really polite and nice.” The man replied. “My name is MoonJo, Seo Moon Jo.” Jungwoo took the proffered hand and shook, with a bow.   
“Nice to meet you.” He said softly. The man smiled gently.   
“Likewise.”   
They just stood, for a little while. Watching the sky. It was a creepy place, and with unnerving and slightly freaky tenants (except this MoonJo character) but at least the view was beautiful. He had been up here in the morning too, no less beautiful. Jungwoo was used to country lights and stars and sun rises living in Busan. Busan was not really country land, but it was much more country than Seoul, that was for sure. Small town, much smaller town. People knew you and you knew people, it was not so bad. The city of Busan was close knit, at least more so than here. It was just so...different from Soul. It scared him somewhat, to know that.   
“I should head in. I have work tomorrow.” Jungwoo said softly. MoonJo nodded, inhaling sharply.  
“Do...” The man seemingly hesitated. “Do you want to grab a drink after your work.” Jungwoo thought about it. He knew that he should refuse, his girlfriend wanted to see him. Then again, she would probably cancel anyways. If she did not he could always explain to MoonJo, he was certain that the man would understand (though he should really stop being so understanding in general these first judgements always ended up going badly just take Jaeho for instance).   
“Sure, if I can get away from work. My boss can be...” Jungwoo sighed and shook his head. He did not even need to begin to get into the hectic horror that was his boss. Not right now.   
“Okay, I understand. No worries. Well, I will be here. So, just, knock on my door.” MoonJo said with a small smile. One which Jungwoo tentatively returned before heading back down to the third floor.  
MoonJo watched him go with dark eyes. He inhaled sharply as he pondered their conversation just mere moments prior. He had to say that he was incredibly impressed with himself, the fact that he had managed to maintain such a conversation, and invoke just enough emotions to not seem strange...he supposed it was to be expected after all he had been practicing quite a bit. Such things simply did not come to him so easily.   
For some reason, MoonJo found himself hating that boss of his. Even if they had not met, not in person. The way Jungwoo spoke about him, something about that made MoonJo want to murder the man.   
Jungwoo...As for the new tenant. He was...perfect. 302 was disposed of. The utter idiot decided to go A-Wall, and well, MoonJo simply could not be allowing such things to go unquestioned. If he allowed one to do whatever they wished without his permission he knew that it would only be a matter of time before things slowly began to fall apart. So 302 was not taken care of, and the lesson to the others was perfectly clear. Jungwoo though...the boy was polite, careful, wary, clearly he had some type of understanding of how to read people given the fact that he had relaxed a bit around him but not fully. The timid nature...Oh, MoonJo knew that Jungwoo would be absolutely perfect.  
As long as he played his cards right.


	2. Chapter 2

Jungwoo was careful, and calculated. The next morning he was ambushed by the landlady who asked him if he wanted any eggs. He did not like those eggs. After seeing what lay inside one shell before, and knowing that they were probably rotten, Jungwoo wanted nothing to do with eggs ever again. While he may dislike the thug, he was incredibly grateful that the man had warned him about the eggs.   
Jungwoo rushed to the office, and was instantly ambushed by some reporter. He had no idea how to handle reporters, he had just gotten here, and nobody had taught him anything except for that girl that worked next to him. Even then, he doubted it was just to be nice. The girl was very...forward, and Jungwoo was not exactly happy about her crowding into his space, so he did his best without having to ask for help because the girl just made sure to move really close to him-uncomfortably close-and the manager did nothing but berate him over and over again. How was he supposed to do anything if he was not told what to do and how to do it? He could not do something if nobody gave him any instructions.   
As for his girlfriend. He was right about one thing. When he made the excuse of wanting to double check over a few things to skip out on Jaeho and the rest of them going to the bar and drinking, he had received a text from her, asking him to forgive her but that they would need to reschedule. He bit his lip, rolled his eyes, and replied that it was fine they will just meet next week. He was getting tired of always being ditched on. He had only rescheduled twice and that was because he could not get away from Jaeho and his stupid weekly meetings. His girlfriend understood that, but he had also explained why he could not go. All she said was that she couldn’t go, and that they would need to reschedule. It was beginning to seem as though she did not want anything to do with him, and he was not really sure what to think about that.  
“Great,” He muttered under his breath. He inhaled sharply. It was fine. It was totally fine. No matter what he could not allow this to anger him, he needed to keep his cool. So he logged out of the laptop, plugged in his headphones and turned on his music, before locking up and heading to the bus stop. He just wanted to go home now. Something about this whole thing just angered him. He knew that something was going on with his girlfriend, and maybe she was just stressed from work but she should still talk to him about it. Even when he tried to explain the horrors that he was dealing with she just did not want to hear about it. It made him angry, and highly upset, but there was also next to nothing that he could do about it either. What was he going to say? He could not force her to listen to him, or pretend to listen. Though it would be easier if she did just that. 

When he got back to the alley which would lead him up to the Eden studio, he inhaled sharply, a bit nervous. He shook his head, a little unnerved, and kind of frightened. Still, he needed to steel his nerves and head back in. It was a tiring day, and he was just annoyed and frustrated and exhausted.  
“You headed in?”   
Jungwoo jerked backwards and looked at the person who had spoken with wide, shocked, and slightly terrified eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just MoonJo.   
“Yeah, just got off work.” MoonJo nodded. He walked up to him, put his arm around his shoulder and ushered him forwards.   
“Let’s grab a drink together then.” He said softly, and Jungwoo found himself nodded without really knowing why he was nodding, but he was, and heading into the studio with the man.   
Maybe it was just because he wanted to be with someone, maybe it was because he did not want to go back into his apartment alone and upset with his boss and his girlfriend, or maybe it was because he actually enjoyed Moonjo’s presence, Jungwoo did not really know. All he knew was that he found himself following the other, and more or less calmly walking into the studio with him. He was pushed into the chair in the kitchen by MoonJo pressing down on his shoulders. Jungwoo went down easily. MoonJo remained standing.  
“Have you eaten today?” Jungwoo glanced up at the other, a little confused.  
“Huh?”   
“Did you eat?” The man replied again, a little more slowly.   
“Oh, uh...” Jungwoo paused, thinking about it for a little bit. Had he eaten? He could not really remember.   
“I...think so.”   
“I will take that as a no.” MoonJo said, seemingly amused. Jungwoo bit his lower lip and looked away. MoonJo moved to the stove and put a pot and water on the burner.  
“What are you...”   
“Ramen. You cannot be drinking on an empty stomach.” MoonJo said simply. Jungwoo looked suitably chastised.   
“Right,” MoonJo seemed content with his compliance, and continued to cook the ramen. Taking it from the stove when he was finished and putting it on the table, taking two bowls and two sets of chopsticks separating the noodles into the two bowls and placing it in front of Jungwoo, and one in front of himself. Jungwoo waited, and they both swiftly began to eat the noddles.   
Jungwoo was surprised. The man was really good at making Ramen. Many people may think that ramen is easily made, and to some extent, it is, but it is also easily messed up as well. People would be surprised at the sheer amount of people who’s ramen was not all that great, or who could not make decent ramen. Even instant ramen. There are just somethings that cannot be taught.   
“Do you like it?” MoonJo asked curiously. Jungwoo nodded, eyes bright. He had not eaten that day, or the day before so this was a welcome change. He was hungry, but it was not as though he could afford to really do anything other than go home, maybe eat something if he felt up to cooking it. “I heard that we will be getting a new tenant.” Jungwoo looked up in shock.  
“Really?”   
“The tenant in room 310 moved out, and so another person decided to have a look at the place.” Jungwoo nodded, expression serious and careful.   
“I wonder who it will be.” MoonJo nodded in agreement to his curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

JungWoo did not have time to really consider the fact that there was going to be another person moving in, potentially. Then again the likelihood was rather high given the fact that the place in general was incredibly cheap, despite the poor conditions which it was in. If anyone was daring to come here, like he had, they must be rather poor, like he was. They were probably another poorly paid student, or a part time worker similar to him. Jungwoo did not have time to really speculate on that, however, considering he was almost late for work. It was quite complicated living so far from his work, but it was the best place that he could think of, considering the cheap rent.   
MoonJo was hanging in the kitchen as he rushed by, and with one call of his name, Jungwoo froze temporarily to peak back in and see what the other wanted from him.   
“Are you headed to work?” MoonJo asked calmly. Jungwoo felt a flash of unknown fear for whatever reason he could not really pinpoint.   
“Yes,” Jungwoo spoke softly, eyes barely able to make contact with the Dentist.   
“Mhm. Be careful headed out. I heard that there is more traffic than usual. Maybe we will see each other, I have work to do in town too.” Jungwoo gave a polite, slightly strained smile and huffed out a yes as he rushed past the kitchen and down the stairs, bounding towards the tram. He was going to be late if he held on any longer. He already had to deal with his manager being an utter dick and Jaeho being confusing and hypocritical and he really did not want to think about any of the crap that he would get should he be late to his job.   
MoonJo watched him leave with a slightly amused and curious smile. Perhaps he would head into town just to see. He called in the land lady who huffed at the fact that he was interrupting whatever it was that she had been doing previously.   
“What?” She barked at him. MoonJo looked at her, dark eyes glinting dangerously as he raised a brow at her tone of voice. The LandLady cleared her throat nervously as she realized that perhaps she should not be provoking MoonJo while he was in this state at the moment. She laughed nervously looking up at him and reiterated her word in a softer tone, more grandmotherly than demanding. MoonJo inhaled sharply, but seemed to accept the change in tone.  
“Where does 303 work?” He asked...or...stated rather. MoonJo did not make a pretense of asking anything unless he was in the presence of people that required such things. He preferred much more to just demand things. It made it easier, gave them less of an opportunity to think that he was legitimately asking them to do something rather than expecting their obedience. The landlady looked at him in suspicion, eyes narrowing.  
“Why do you want to know that?” She asked, rather annoyed at him asking for such information which she, although she theoretically could give did not particularly wish to hand over.   
MoonJo’s darkly shining eyes told her she had just made a rather bad decision. Cursing in her head she shook herself from the abnormal fear that she felt from MoonJo’s glare.   
What was going on with her today? She has never been afraid of MoonJo. She raised the boy, if she had been afraid of him, she would have been afraid of him sooner surely. She could not really pinpoint what made this MoonJo different, but there was certainly something different about his eyes. The one that she had raised had never been able to glare at her so harshly that it sent shivers down her spine. Perhaps she was just getting too old. MoonJo had always been and interesting child, and she had never really questioned it. Though now she wished that she could put him in his place. Under her. Where he had been during the orphanage. That opportunity had long passed, however. There was no being able to change the fact that though she may not really like it it was MoonJo that had the power at the moment, and she was not really willing to allow herself to risk her life by disobeying the other. She was not suicidal.   
So she got the information and relayed that information to MoonJo. MoonJo nodded, seemingly in thought.   
“When is the potential new tenant coming?” He asked, and she quickly answered. She did not want to interact with the odd man anymore. As of late she had been more scared than anything over MoonJo.   
“Make sure everyone is out before he comes. I do not want anything to ruin his decision to stay here. I want to see this new tenant of ours.” MoonJO declared, a slightly unnerving smile on his lips.   
“Got it, no worries. I will make sure that everyone is busy when he comes.” She hurried, before leaving. She did not want to speak with the other anymore. She would do her best to get the boy to agree to live here, other than that she could not promise anything.


	4. Chapter 4

MoonJo almost felt as though he were getting greedy. First with Jungwoo, the precious timid and easily frightened boy, but this new tenant, this new was was so...deliciously innocent he could practically taste it. He wanted to corrupt the young boy, so badly. Perhaps even more so than Jungwoo. He could tell that should he groom this boy, though in slightly different ways than his grooming of Jungwoo, he could become absolutely invaluable. It would be perfect. The three of them. He would be able to leave this place, find a different place, and continue to hone his little masterpieces without anyone questioning it.   
He had to plan it perfectly. He could not just spring on the boy, of course. He was too nervous and anxious, and timid for such a thing. The boy would run almost immediately, too frightened to do anything else. He would have to do similar to how he had done with Jungwoo. At first, Jungwoo had been wary, but then MoonJo had offered that olive branch and he had stayed up and made ramen for him whilst they spoke over beer. Jungwoo, who had been all wary before, began to calm down within his presence. This boy would be different.  
Of course he would. The child was all alone, young, innocent, with a ton of school work and his street rapping. The boy was a ball of anxious stress. Something MoonJo knew perfectly well was the easiest thing to take advantage of. That was when the walls all around a person’s mind were the lowest, they were the weakest, and their sense of warning was also weak because of it.   
He could also tell. This boy was already naive and innocent. It would not take much of a push for the other to trust him. He was happy, and had this lovely gleam in his eyes at all times. The boy was...so amazing, and MoonJo had not even talked with him as of yet. It was an astounding thing for MoonJo.   
He hummed curiously, thinking deeply on what he was doing. It was time. He had known that it was only a matter of time before he would have to leave the others in the House. They questioned him far too much, especially that LandLady. Not only that, but they had begun to take liberties. Something which MoonJo most certainly did not appreciate. He was not a fan of those under his control going off on their own and doing what they will. It was then that they questioned him, questioned what he was doing, and how he was doing it thinking that they could not only get away with it, but dared to think that they had a better way of doing things. Such a thing, we’ll, MoonJo simply could not allow. It was made even worse when he remembered his reluctance to deal with them in the first place, yet he had agreed, simply because he knew that they would be a stepping stone, and he also enjoyed the ability to exert control and drive fear within those under him. They were barely anything but morons, however, something which MoonJo had always despised, and still did. They mostly listened to his orders, but when they did go off command, they went very off command, and it caused multiple problems and more stress than he would rather deal with. Furthermore, they often were so stupid that they caused drastic problems, and MoonJo was inevitably stuck trying to fix them, which brought him a great deal of inconvenience, something which he was definitely not fond of.  
Which was why long ago he decided that he would need to build his own team. It would not be very big, but they would obey and listen and fear him as much as they needed him. They would have to be at least slightly intelligent, and of course they would have to be at least somewhat subservient for it to even work properly. Which was why he was incredibly lucky. Both SeokYoon and JungWoo marked all the initial requirements, timid in nature, subservient to higher authority, and intelligent. Which meant that he wanted them. Both of them.  
His start with SeokYoon however, would be different than it was with JungWoo. He could not take the same approach. For one, JungWoo was of age to drink and SeokYoon was not, the other would not exactly be fazed by an offer of bear, and he would probably be annoyed or suspicious more than anything else. What he could do, however, was order the others to cause a commotion, and then comfort SeokYoon afterwards. Of course he would wait to see how the other reacted, but he would be quite happy to begin to learn more about his target. His second target.   
Oh, he could already feel the pieces begin to fall in place. It was quite a good thing that he had prepared for this. He needed his new target to find comfort in him. Playing the ‘hero’ and getting the others to stop their loud racket and general creepiness which he had ordered and could just as easily order a stop to, would be perfect. He would begin to be seen as a protector, somewhat, in the other’s eyes.   
Or...perhaps something a little more...forceful. Perhaps he could order one of the others to corner SeokYoon in the bathrooms...  
No...MoonJo knew that it would be best to do both. First, however, he needed to plant the seed. So he would wait a few days, he would make idle conversation with both JungWoo and SeokYoon, and then he would have his plan begin to be put into place.   
It was perfect, and MoonJo simply could not wait, he was incredibly excited to see how this really went. How it was put into place. Excited to see the two begin to look towards him as a protector, as a hero figure, to come to him when they were nervous or anxious. He could not leave this place until he had his crew after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Seokyoon was quite the precious character, MoonJo had decided. He liked him. For all the people that he had killed, and all of the ones he had tortured, and the ones which he had groomed, he would have to say that SeokYoon was precious. He was precious in a way similar and yet so different from Jungwoo. Where Jungwoo was suspicious and wary and cautious, SeokYoon seemed much different. Youthful, he was a few years younger than Jungwoo, MoonJo supposed. There was a hint of naïveté that even Jungwoo did not truly posses. It...enraptured MoonJo. He watched the boy, he saw him, he carefully assessed him, and the other was quite interesting. He was...different, in many ways, from Jungwoo, and yet he was similar in the ways that mattered to MoonJo. he was perfect, just like Jungwoo. The boy, SeokYoon, when MoonJo first made his move, had openly welcomed him with bright eyes, all wide and trusting.   
That was when MoonJo knew he needed him. JungWoo was special in the fact that he was not as easily manipulated. He was hard to get close to, and he was wary and cautious. Yet, he had an inner violence that, should it be nurtured and brought to the front properly, it would be such a wonderfully beautiful blooming of a flower who had not yet had such a good environment in which to blossom. JungWoo presented a challenged for MoonJo in his cautious wariness. In his resentful ideals, ones which went all against the idea of violence, but an inner violence was exactly what he had, probably from being cooped up and the unfair situations which he had been shoved in.   
SeokYoon presented a challenge in a much different way. MoonJo was beginning to see that quite clearly. The boy was trusting, far too trusting if MoonJo were to truly be honest with himself, though he would most certainly be taking advantage of that. SeokYoon was the type of person who trusted easily, and forgave quickly. Something which MoonJo would certainly take advantage of, and yet train out of him at the same time. For now, however, it was a good thing. He would need to use that to get close to the other. He most certainly would, of course, naturally why would he not?  
The biggest difference, MoonJo was beginning to realize, was in the way they presented themselves. SeokYoon was clever, in the unconventional way, in the street smarts way, with the bright smile and glittering eyes, and the disarming innocence. He did not like fighting, he enjoyed other people and other company, he hated being alone, he hated raised voices, and he tried his best to make everyone happy. MoonJo could use that. He would use that, and he would gain SeokYoon just as much as he gained, or rather was trying to gain, JungWoo.  
Where SeokYoon was happy, JungWoo was nervous, where SeokYoon was clever, Jungwoo was blind, and where SeokYoon smiled to distract himself, Jungwoo did not bother trying. SeokYoon had suffered, yes, MoonJo knew it, he could see it. He was not the type that needed to really look to see the pain within SeokYoon’s eyes, the hurt and the fear which he had deal with and was still dealing with, but it was different than Jungwoo. JungWoo was all pent up violence and silenced anger. SeokYoon was silent fear and terror, and softened pleas. Oh, yes, MoonJo knew SeokYoon’s type well, and they were just as perfect as JungWoo’s own.  
SeokYoon was the type that made wonderful loyal assistants. He was the type of person which MoonJo would use if he wanted someone to do something for him and he did not want the other to question him, if he needed something well done, thoughtful done, carefull and intricately planned, and he needed someone to follow orders, that was the type of person which he would use SeokYoon for. The one who would do as he was told without question just for the praise which would happen at the end of it. JungWoo was the one which thought last and acted first. He was the fighter, the ranger, the one who would do what he did without really thinking about it, without contemplating the consequences of his actions. JungWoo would be th one which MoonJo took with him to kill, he would be the one which he used to help him torture and torment his victims and exploit them. That was the use which JungWoo served him, and he had no doubts that,, should MoonJo do what he intended in the proper manner, it would be the perfect soldier boy for him. He would be the perfect replacement for at least three of his minions. SeokYoon would prove well in labeling gathering targets, making sure everything was well. Oh he could just sense it now. With JungWoo and SeokYoon by his side? He would have no need to worry about collected in anyone else, nor would he have to worry about them going against him. They would not dare.   
It was interesting though. MoonJo did not know what made him think of doing it, what even possessed him to have the sheer thought, but...it was obvious. It was clear. There was something...different about the boy in the gleam of his eyes. A sort of spark which even JungWoo did not have. Therefore, he could not help his own self as he pulled out the meat. The very same meat that he had given JungWoo, and the other had denied, until MoonJo had pressed, and finally eaten, only to throw up moments later, unable to handle it.   
It was different with SeokYoon, though, and MoonJo could not help but be curious.  
“Here,” he offered the tub to SeokYoon, who glanced up at him curious, his brows furrowed slightly, and his lips turned down ever so slightly.   
“What is it?” He asked, looking at it curiously. MoonJo was distinctly reminded of a puppy in a way. He brushed the thought off, he did not care for pets, especially dogs.   
“It is some meat I have been waiting to try. I, well, I have been trying my hand at cooking. Not the best, I will admit, but...” MoonJo glanced to the side as though portraying a sense of embarrassment. “I have only offered it to one other person, and they did not like it all that much.” MoonJo sighed glancing down before pretending to change his mind. “Maybe it might be best if you don’t try. The other person seemed to have a sheer hatred for the dish.”  
“No!” SeokYoon shouted, MoonJo paused and turned around, looking at him, eyes darkening at the order. SeokYoon seemed to realize that and he laughed a bit nervously. “I mean, how can you know if nobody else tries it? Sometimes people like one thing that other people do not. Maybe I will, and the other person just did not. After all, everyone has different opinions when it comes to food. Some people like things cooked a certain way, and some people like things cooked a different way. It is just like how some people like eggs while others think they are disgusting. Maybe if I try it, I may like it, but I will never know unless I do right?” He glanced up at MoonJo, eyes showcasing his nervousness, but not backing down. MoonJo hummed curiously.

“Very well. If you wish to try it. Do not say I did not warn you.” He chided gently, before placing the tub back down on the table, and using his chopsticks to pick a portion up for the boy and placing it in his bowl. SeokYoon tried it, cautious. After all, despite the fact that he was certain that others had their own opinions on food, MoonJo had said that whoever this other person was, and hated the food quite a bit. It was worrying, just a little, for him. Yet, it would seem there was nothing to worry over. MoonJo watched as the boy took his first bite, and then continued to watch in slight confusion as the boy continued to eat. And eat. And eat. He did not seem to have anywhere close to the reaction of JungWoo the first time, and it was not common for those who had not had such a type of meat before to be able to stomach it...  
This made the boy ever more interesting to MoonJo, he had to admit. He wanted to know more.   
He would need to speed up his plan. Just a little bit, it seemed.


	6. Chapter 6

He had decided that he would need to get his claws into SeokYoon quite soon. Unlike JungWoo, SeokYoon was actually quite clever, and so if MoonJo wanted to have him, he would need to be incredibly careful and diligent in how he did so. With JungWoo, it was quite easy. An open ear, a willing hand, and helpful advice and the other was hooked, for all he may think that they were odd. MoonJo did not really have to worry about JungWoo leaving, or becoming distracted or leaving him to his own devices. SeokYoon was different, though. He did not have to drugs in his system as he generally did not eat at the Eden House in the first place, and as far as MoonJo could tell, rarely ate just in general, which left him somewhat...annoyed. Furthermore, he did not know if he truly wanted to drug SeokYoon. He was certain that the other would be far more helpful without drugs in his system. Unlike JungWoo, he was also sure that he would sense something wrong with the food far more quickly than the older boy as well. He could not risk SeokYoon becoming wary of him. Should the other begin to feel suspicious it could throw complications in his plans. This meant that he had to be careful what he said and how he acted around the other. It would cause several issues if SeokYoon began to distance himself from MoonJo. He could not be having that.   
He was far too interesting for MoonJo to allow such a thing to happen. 

He needed to first get SeokYoon unnerved around the other members of the household. JungWoo’s steps were coming along quite nicely. Not only was JungWoo becoming nervous around the other members of the Eden House, he was actively fighting against the pervert. MoonJo did not like that man much either, but he served his purposes well enough that MoonJo could not get rid of him. At least, he would not get rid of him yet. He was quite excited for the moment when he would be capable of doing so. It would be glorious. Maybe he would let JungWoo do it, since he seemed to hate the other so much. JungWoo was certainly progressing nicely. He would admit that when he had begun this in an attempt to secretly build his little group which would help him and eventually kill with him, he had not expected JungWoo to take to the medications as well as he had. However, he would state that he was quite relieved that he was, there was only so much which the medications could do, and the fact that JungWoo was taking them and not even realizing that he was being drugged continuously was both hilarious and relieving. 

SeokYoon, MoonJo had planned for. Yet the other had surprised him. Instead of running to the one person who he knew the other did not comment when things went missing in his room, and he did not utter a word when the scratching and screeching outside of his door happened. This, more than anything, confused MoonJo and intrigued him. It only proved to him to highlight just how different JungWoo was from SeokYoon. Where as JungWoo had lashed out at everyone around him, including his boss and himself, SeokYoon kept to himself. He did not bother anyone with the fact that items were going missing, he did not make mention to anyone that there were people continuously outside of his door. Yet MoonJo could see that it certainly was taking a toll on the other. He was nervous, and far more jumpy than he had been before. MoonJo watching this transformation, slight as it was, with gleaming eyes.   
“SeokYoon!” MoonJo startled the poor boy badly, it would seem, as he jumped up, almost dropping the glass that he had been holding in his hands, eyes wide as saucers, terror filling them. His hands were trembling, and the glass was barely held by the boy’s fingertips. When he realized it was MoonJo, eyes finally focusing on the person who had called out to him, he breathed out, heavily, worry fleeing from his eyes, and his body beginning to become a bit more stable.   
“MoonJo, hi.” SeokYoon’s voice clearly showed that he had not quite gotten over the shock and terror. It wavered just a little bit as he spoke, but MoonJo would say that he got over the sudden rush of fear quite well.   
“What is wrong?” MoonJo asked, making sure that he sounded worried. If there was anything that MoonJo was good at, it was pretense. He was quite brilliant at acting, and he had gotten quite a bit of practice. It came in especially handy when dealing with people. SeokYoon just smiled slightly, still clearly nervous just a little bit.   
“Oh, nothing. I just...” SeokYoon laughed lightly. “It is nothing, don’t worry. How are you?” If MoonJo was an average person, he would have been distracted by SeokYoon’s sudden change in topic. However, as it happened MoonJo was anything but average.   
“You seemed rather...scared...just now. Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?” SeokYoon sighed, biting down on his lower lip harshly as he contemplated whether or not he should tell MoonJo what had happened.   
“It is just...That NamBok character. He...” SeokYoon shook his head. “Never mind. I don’t want to worry you. I can handle it.”   
Yet, MoonJo did not want to let it go now. It was clear to him that the pervert had done something. Something that was quite beyond what MoonJo had ordered, and he wanted to know exactly what it was.   
“I am sure that you can handle it, but perhaps talking may help just a little bit.” MoonJo suggested. SeokYoon nodded slightly finally assenting to speak whatever it was that he had done to SeokYoon.   
“I am sure maybe it was just some off day or something, but I overheard him talking about me. I should have just left, after all it was really none of my business, but I was curious, and the two were talking so loud. I cannot really recall who it was that he was talking to, but I know it was him, I saw him. They...He said some...rather unsavory things, about...me...and what he fantasied...doing to me in...more...intimate matters.”   
MoonJo’s eyes gleamed darkly. He was going to rend that pervert to pieces. It no longer mattered that he had a part to play, and role which he delivered well, he was going to destroy him...in every sense of the word, and he would take great joy in doing so.  
“I know it is a stupid thing to be upset over. I just...I know how JungWoo acts with him, and he hasn’t stopped with JungWoo. I don’t have that sort of strength. I wouldn’t be able to pick a fight. I’ve been avoiding him since then.”   
“When did this happen?” MoonJo grit out.   
“A few days ago.” SeokYoon confessed.   
MoonJo was going to have to have a serious conversation with that man. Along with some healthy torture, of course. SeokYoon was his. In every sense of the word. He would not have others fanaticizing about him. He did not care the context.   
“Don’t worry.” MoonJo said, reaching over to hold the other’s shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. MoonJo was not...comfortable with hugs, but he knew the advantages which physical comfort could have. Especially when placing him equal with safety. Which would prove better for him later on.  
He needed to figure out another plan, one which was currently forming in his mind as he allowed SeokYoon to finally release his pent up emotions holding him tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

MoonJo had decided to kill NamBok. It was quite a sudden thing, but a certain one, especially after the news which his SeokYoon had relayed to him in confidence. He would kill him...Should He....Yes...and he would allow SeokYoon to take the last strike, of course this could be slightly complicated and it would only happen if the other wanted to be the one to end the pathetic life of the pervert. Of course, MoonJo knew that it was unlike SeokYoon to be able to stomach such things he was quite a soft person after all, though incredibly smart, but who knew, perhaps he may desire to do so in the end. MoonJo had long decided that it was most likely that SeokYoon would have to be left behind when it came to the more unsavory things which he wished to do. It did not bother him, of course, as he had JungWoo for that. However, he would be more than willing to allow SeokYoon the pleasure of destroying the man in his final moments should he desire to do such a thing. 

It was because of this that he realized that he could use this unfortunate mishap in his plans to his advantage. Granted it would be quite a bit of work and one wrong move could do more harm to his overall plans than good, but in the end MoonJo preferred to think positively, and he was certain that he could do this, he just had to be careful...He could create what he saw as righteous anger at the idiot even thinking about, much less speaking in clear view of others and WITH others of all things, as it would seem, about touching what was rightfully MoonJo’s, into an advantage for him. He would use this and he would destroy that idiot NamBok in the processes. The other had unwittingly given MoonJo a swift key to the destruction of the whole group of people in the Eden Apartment complex, not that any of them knew of his plans, naturally that would be somewhat counter productive, but he had plans, and his plans were steadily getting more and more solid as time continued. He was quite happy with how they were going at the moment, and this would only help them. Of course, this was only after MoonJo had calmed himself down with a cup of coffee and a bit of lovely meat That he had procured himself, that he realized that he did not have to see this as a loss, or a potential threat at all should he plan carefully. He could use this instance to tie SeokYoon to himself even more than before. Perhaps even more than JungWoo now. Should he play his cards right, he could easily sway SeokYoon to his side much more quickly than he had previously hoped.

Of course, this was not without risks. Naturally anything that MoonJo had quite a bit of risk involved, and this perhaps a little more than usual. He would never allow the Pervert to actually touch SeokYoon, but he could still use this to his advantage. It would have to take quite a bit of finesse, of course and he would have to be incredibly careful, but he knew that he could do it. He had done far worse in much tenser situations he could easily get ahead of this. 

MoonJo smirked slightly into his drink as he hid himself easily once the other boy he was trying to manipulate came in. JungWoo, obviously stressed and upset, but that was nothing really new. When it came between both JungWoo and SeokYoon, it was surprisingly JungWoo who was easier to manipulate. When MoonJo had first seen SeokYoon, he thought that it would be easier than JungWoo, but he was quite wrong. SeokYoon was intelligent, but quite naive, and it was because of this that MoonJo thought he would be easy to mentally twist around, he was wrong, clearly, but it was proving quite the challenge.   
MoonJo liked challenges after all.   
This would be interesting. JungWoo and SeokYoon had proved to be getting along quite well, as it would seem as it happened to turn out. This was a good thing. MoonJo was glad that they were getting along now rather than later, because that would save plenty of complications in the long run.  
He wondered...if he could get JungWoo to realize what the Pervert had said. He did have a small protective streak in him towards SeokYoon. It would be interesting to see what the other would do to NamBok having realized what the other man had said about SeokYoon.  
He would have to think about how to do this. There were so many tantalizing possibilities.


	8. Chapter 8

SeokYoon hid in the room, shaking as he had barricaded the door with everything that he could find. The...the man, that pervert, had been leering at him all day since he returned to the Eden house and it was beginning to freak him out. He was certain that had he not overheard what the man had said to his friend he would not be so...unnerved but that was that. He had heard what was said, and now he was getting more and more anxious. He had told MoonJo what had happened, but he also knew that the other could not protect him from everything. Or everyone around him and he really needed to do this on his own. He was an adult now, he needed to act like it. He could not be relying on others to protect him. He had to protect himself. 

It was just so terrifying. He felt so...open and vulnerable. Especially at night. He knew that the pervert had been carrying around knives once it got to the later parts of the afternoon. JungWoo had said that he had suspected it and SeokYoon had actually seen him carrying it around and play with it a few times, not that he told anyone, especially JungWoo about that. JungWoo was already getting more and more volatile and it was actually quite frightening. When he had first met JungWoo the other was quite kind and sweet, but the longer that SeokYoon was around him, and the more that he saw him he began to see some of the changes in the elder. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, of course, he would never say such things. JungWoo had not harmed him once, nor had he even even hinted to wanting to, it was just scary. There were times when JungWoo would get this little, lost look in his eyes, and his eyes would sort of...glaze over as though he were just thinking about something or staring at something off in the distance, and SeokYoon found it frightening. Though it was not nearly as scary as the dark glint he would sometimes obtain when he looked at certain people. As though he wanted to rip them apart and put them back together again. It was always so...sudden as well. There was no warning, he would just begin to stare at someone, and SeokYoon would see the dark look in his eyes, and it was rather frightening to witness, actually. He wanted to run away when that happened. 

JungWoo had told him to steer clear of MoonJo. At first, SeokYoon had thought that maybe JungWoo would have a point. After all, JungWoo was also the new tenant, before him, he was the newest. Now SeokYoon stole that title, but there had to be a reason why his Hyung had told him to stay away from MoonJo. Then, he had been confused, because MoonJo had proven to be quite kind in the end. He was soft, and careful, and he had even made him ramen and given him meat to eat that he had cooked himself because SeokYoon had not eaten that day. It had caused him to be totally confused because JungWoo had told him that there was something wrong with MoonJo. He had specifically told him to stay as far away from him and avoid him as much as possible because of that, and yet MoonJo had proven to be quite accommodating and had even asked how his day had been, and what he did for a job and it was so...warm. MoonJo had proven to be quite a kind person, and a good host. SeokYoon did not quite understand why JungWoo wanted him to stay away from the older man. It confused him.

Out of JungWoo and MoonJo, he would have to admit that Jungwoo was beginning to cause him to become more wary than MoonJo was. MoonJo was just perpetually calm and serene, JungWoo seemed ready to snap at the smallest of things lately, and it frightened him quite a bit. MoonJo, while perhaps calm at times when one probably should not be and normal people would be freaking out and scared, was at least not ready to start throwing punches for the smallest thing.

SeokYoon wondered if he should actually tell MoonJo what had really happened. After everything. After the man had heard what he had said, what he had done. SeokYoon was just a little ashamed of it all, and he did not want any trouble. Yet, the calm and careful response and the reassuring that he had been given from MoonJo was something that weighed on his mind quite a bit. He wanted that again. He wanted to be comforted. He just did not know...if he should.


	9. Chapter 9

JungWoo could tell that there was something wrong with him. At first, he had not really been all that certain, but now, now he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was something wrong with him. He just needed to figure out what it was that was causing him to behave like this. He needed to know, because it was beginning to anger him at the sheer thought that there was something going on in his mind, in his brain, and he did not know what it was and he could not really identify what was going on, but he could tell. He may not have any proper evidence, but he knew and he could tell that there was something wrong. He just needed to try and figure out what exactly that was and hopefully he would be able to manage to try and figure out what exactly was going on with him, what exactly was...wrong with his mind at the moment. It seemed as though there was something clawing at the edges of his subconscious, just waiting. Lurking, and watching and waiting for him to do something, to make the wrong move, just one wrong move and he would be stranded. He was on the edge of a cliff, and just one more step and he would fall into a dark void of something that he was not entirely certain that he really wanted to know.

He knew that there was something wrong, of course he did. He also knew that it had something to do with the Eden house, after all that was the only thing that he could really think of, especially with the vibe that the whole house seemed to give off, and the weird people which lived there. That was really truly the only explanation that he could really think of. For, besides moving to a new town, the Eden house and his job were really the only things that were all that different. Nothing else had changed, and he did not think that his job or that the town in general could be responsible for his sudden changes. Before, he had never been so on edge, and so...uptight. He had never really gotten so angry that he beat someone before, he had never shouted at others without it being reasonable, and he had never had so many night terrors that left him wondering if he was truly awake or still stuck in a nightmare, unable to escape the clutches of his unconscious mind. He was terrified one day he would wake up and realize that he had never really woken up, that he was stuck forever in this uncomfortable cycle of a nightmare one day after another and it was entirely too much for him to really handle, and everything was slowly crumbling down. 

He knew that something was wrong though. He knew it. There was no other reason. Perhaps he was being drugged, but there was really no way that he could be administered drugs. The water was spread to all of the other rooms which meant that the other occupants would be drugged too, and SeokYoon had seemed relatively normal since the day he moved in, nothing had changed much with him so he knew that it was not the water source. Not to mention SeokYoon ate the same ramen that he did, they both had even shared a batch of ramen before, and yet, SeokYoon once again remained calm and collected, and just as sweet and stupidly naive as ever, so it could not be that either. Yet he knew that it could not be his boss. His boss rarely paid attention to him in the first place, claiming a friendship that he just knew was not really a friendship. It was more a way to use someone who was in a desperate situation and needed to be helped, so that he could further himself and make himself feel and look better. He could not really help that but the man was not smart enough to figure out a way to drug him in the first place, so it could not be him. His girlfriend was totally out of the picture because he was barely even able to see her, let alone give her the opportunity to do such a thing. 

But he did know that something was wrong, something had to be wrong. He was constantly on edge, anxious, and he had been getting more and more angry as of late. He knew that there was something going on, even if he was not entirely certain as to what that something was. There was something happening to him, and though he may not entirely understand what exactly it was that was happening, nor how it was happening, he knew enough to know that it was something. 

MoonJo.

It was really the only explanation. The man was mysterious in any case, and soon after he shows up one of the tenants goes missing? That was rather suspicious and JungWoo did not really know what to make of it. The man seemed normal enough, after all, and he worked at a Dental clinic in the City, but he just could not help but feel as though there was something off about him. Something...utterly dangerous about the man. He just breathed predator. JungWoo was not sure why, but he did. The problem was that he had no reason to feel that way about MoonJo. 

Yet he knew. He had seen the way MoonJo had slowly begun to cultivate a friendship with SeokYoon, with himself. Blast it all, he could not even really deny MoonJo’s advances. After all, it was rather hard when there was nobody else and MoonJo just seemed to understand so well. It was a problem. A big one.  
One which JungWoo was going to get to the bottom of.


	10. Chapter 10

MoonJo breathed silently, slowly sipping his coffee whilst sitting in the small kitchen at the table. It was quite a decent vantage point. He could see everyone come in the hall, and out of the hall, and he could hear everything from the front office. Not to mention he could keep an eye on his food, and watch everyone who would be likely to come in and make food, mainly JungWoo and SeokYoon, who had taken to the kitchen quite well. it made MoonJo wonder where exactly they had been living before this. That was not something that he was concerning himself with, as of yet, and there were other things to wonder about at the current moment. For example, his food. His latest quarry, his most recent kill. He had his latest hunt marinating still in the sink, and was watching over it quite carefully. It would not do to have SeokYoon or JungWoo come in prematurely and mess with the process after all, although considering what had happened the last time he was contemplating perhaps feeding more to SeokYoon. The boy had seemed to take to the taste rather well, and had said it was amazing the last time. Something which amused him quite a bit. He had expected SeokYoon to have a similar reaction that JungWoo had, finding the mere look and smell revolting, yet he had proven him wrong, and through that it had come to his attention that he knew he would really needed to stop comparing the two. Though he had to admit that it was rather complicated to do so, especially with the fact that SeokYoon was just so young, and had taken to JungWoo so well...At least in the beginning that is. 

Something had happened between the two. MoonJo was not entirely certain if it was just on SeokYoon’s part, JungWoo’s part, or if perhaps the two had gotten into a rather severe argument at some point. What he did know from what he could see was that SeokYoon was beginning to isolate himself. Perhaps that was for the better. SeokYoon did not seem to be taking to JungWoo’s more aggressive personality very well, and with what the boy was dealing with when it came to NamBok, he was certain that it was beginning to be a bit too much for the other. Therefore he was probably reverting into himself and trying to isolate himself from everything. MoonJo was not entirely certain that it was a wise decision, but it did make his job a little easier. Well, his goal rather, not his job. If SeokYoon isolates himself more and more it will become easier for MoonJo to get under his skin without JungWoo filling his head with thoughts. Though he supposed that this was quite a development. Especially since the youngest seemed more wary of JungWoo now than he was of him. This was quite a good thing, considering it was JungWoo’s annoyingly persistent warnings that had caused MoonJo issues in getting close to SeokYoon at first. 

MoonJo knew that he would easily manage to get around whatever pitiful things it was that JungWoo had filled SeokYoon’s head with, but it was annoying all the same. He did not like having to waste time on things just because on of his future minions had decided that he wanted to cause complications. It was a rather lucky thing that he had plans for JungWoo otherwise this would be much more complicated, and JungWoo would likely be dead. MoonJo did not take well to people interfering in his plans and especially not when that caused him more problems in the future. 

Luckily for JungWoo, he had his own set of plans for the elder, and so far, things were going quite well. Both with JungWoo, and with SeokYoon. JungWoo was beginning to become more and more angry, and his control of his anger was beginning to slip. Of course that was mostly the medications which he had been having that LandLady slip him almost daily. Not that JungWoo knew, and if he did or even if he suspected, there would be no way to really figure out how it was happening. Something which also caused MoonJo quite a great deal of amusement. It would not take long before JungWoo would be deal the final blow. His girlfriend, and his boss, together. Not that they were actually together, at least not yet, but it was certainly beginning to happen, slow though it was. MoonJo had been tailing them for some time now. He had enough evidence, but he was not really certain how he wanted to present this emotional blow to JungWoo yet. He wanted it to be in the most painful fashion that he could think of. JungWoo would not turn to him unless he was in quite a great deal of emotional overload. Hence the reason for the medications. 

SeokYoon was an entirely different thing. He did not respond well to violence, and he did not respond well to pain. He had taken the liberty of going through just a little bit of the other’s history. It was clear that any violent approach would only make things worse. He was not like JungWoo in that fashion. Violence would only make him turn inwards. It was because of that knowledge that he knew NamBok had done something more than just threaten or talk about harming SeokYoon. There was something more there, something that SeokYoon was reluctant to speak out about, but MoonJo would get him to. It was his specialty. He was certain that given just a few more weeks and he would have the youngest running to him. Hopefully he would manage to get it sooner, rather than later, such a reaction would be perfect. He had to be careful however, because he needed SeokYoon to see him as a safe person. A guardian of sorts. Otherwise SeokYoon would not respond in the right way that MoonJo needed for him. SeokYoon was the type of person who felt that he burdened everyone with his problems, and therefore he would hide them and pretend that they did not exist so as to not trouble anyone else. He would expect others to get upset and angry if he tried to talk about what was bothering him, so he simply would not. he was also the type of person to latch onto another when they showed kindness. It was clear with JungWoo, and as was also clear with JungWoo the boy shied away from violence, and would get nervous when it was shown in front of him. For SeokYoon, he needed to provide comfort and safety. Perhaps save him from some horrific act of violence, that way SeokYoon would feel indebted to him.

He knew exactly how to handle that, he just needed to figure out exactly what NamBok had done before he set this plan into place.


	11. Chapter 11

SeokYoon was getting twitchy. He had tried everything that he could even possibly begin to think of to keep that...that pervert away from him. It was just...difficult. He could feel the man's eyes on him anytime he so much as walked out of his door. He had taken to avoiding the showers as much as possible, and he tried very hard to keep himself from asking MoonJo to interfere. It was becoming harder and harder, and SeokYoon was not really sure what he should do. He knew that...that the tenant had said some rather crude things, and if it were not for the gleam in his eyes every time he scanned him up and down SeokYoon would suspect that...there was little truth to his words. As it so happened, however, though he may be young he was not ignorant. He knew that the other was not just saying things to say things, and he was trying to keep himself away, but it did not seem to be working. He barely went out, and he had not eaten in a few days, trying to keep himself from running into that insane pervert, but despite that it would seem as though he had a tracker on him or something because no matter what it would seem as though he would be found every single time he exited his door. He did not know what to do. He had nobody that he could really go to and he knew that JungWoo was so preoccupied with himself that he would not be able to help, if he would even try.

No matter what he did or where he went, or when he left, it always seemed as though that pervert was watching him, or showing up wherever he was. Despite all of the effort that he had taken, and he had taken many, and no matter how many new routes that he swerved on, and went down, every time he saw him. Sometimes only for a few moments, other times for longer. Inside the Eden House, outside the Eden House, it did not matter, everywhere he went, he saw the pervert. It was absolutely terrifying and he hated it. He was being watched by that pervert who wanted to do...horrible things to him, and yet he had no way to sop it. To be honest, there was nothing he could do even if he wanted to. He had done everything he could and it was still not working. So, what...what could he do about it considering he had exhausted every other avenue? A least, other then talking to JungWoo and MoonJo. The other had already threatened him and SeokYoon did not ever take well to being threatened. He was scared and nervous about everything. Who is to say that Nambok would not find out about his going to MoonJo and...who knew what he would do at that point. He had taken to pushing everything in front of the door in an attempt to keep everyone out, but it left him anxious and nervous. He had barely been able to sleep, and he was incredibly worried despite his precautious. JungWoo was not helping either.

He did not know what was going on with him. When he had first met JungWoo the other seemed a bit...perhaps a little jaded but overall he seemed like a nice person. Now, though, it was as though there was a whole new person that he was getting to know and, well, SeokYoon was not sure that he really liked this side of his friend. He had thought that perhaps it was a bit weird that the other was so adamant that he stay away from MoonJo, and yet of the two, MoonJo was the nicer one. He had invited his Hyung to see him perform, and yet, the other hand wandered off in the middle of his performance! He...He did not know why, and he had not really been able to find him afterwards. It had been quite the painful realization. After all, he was sure that MoonJo would not do the same thing as JungWoo had. Or rather, he hoped. either way he was not about to find out any time soon. Furthermore, even trying to talk to the other had proven fruitless, considering half of the time he started screaming or yelling about something, and the other half he just disappeared who knows where. SeokYoon was not sure that there was much left for him to do.

The only other person that he could go to was MoonJo, but...he did not think that was a good idea.

Unfortunately for him, MoonJo was not exactly the best person about waiting when he realized that people were not going to act as he wanted. So, given the fact that he was also curious, he had waited for the next time that SeokYoon had exited his room, and swiftly pounced. He had grabbed he other by the back of the neck of his shirt and drug him up the stairs to the roof. SeokYoon was absolutely terrified at the display of physical domination. He scrambled forwards trying to keep his footing, in a futile effort to keep himself from choking, but it would seem MoonJo cared little for his struggle, and simply moved even faster forwards. Once they reached the roof, SeokYoon was shoved forwards and his shirt was released, the force of the push causing him to stumble and fall, barely able to get to a sitting position before MoonJo had both closed and locked the door, and was standing over him, his face devoid of emotion. SeokYoon cringed backwards his eyes wide as he stared up at the older man. 

MoonJo seemed a little amused, but SeokYoon could not really be all that certain. "So, I have noticed a few...interesting things lately." MoonJo said gently, stepping around SeokYoon, once more grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him up against the balcony wall. SeokYoon breathed heavily, his eyes wild with terror as he watched MoonJo. Perhaps...Perhaps JungWoo had been right about the doctor. "Namely," MoonJo continued, crouching in front of him grabbing his jaw and forcing his eyes into the scorching dark ones of the person before him. "How anxious you seem to have been lately." MoonJo watched him carefully. "So tell me, what exactly is going on with you." It was no a question...but a command, and SeokYoon did not really know what to do.

If he told MoonJo he knew that the pervert would figure it out eventually, and he would get into some major trouble most likely. However, he was not all too sure that he wanted to cross MoonJo, not when he was like this...whatever this was. The hold that the doctor had on his chin was becoming painful, and the looming figure of the older man was terrifying. 

"I...I don't know what you are..."

"Do. Not. Lie. To me." MoonJo snarled suddenly, releasing his jaw and grabbing his neck. SeokYoon froze his eyes wide and fearful as he cowered before the more powerful man. The Doctor gently stroked the side of his neck with his thumb. "I do not like liars." 

"I-I am S-sorry." SeokYoon breathed out, terror captivating every sense of himself. 

"Well, then answer my question, honey," He said gently, coaxing SeokYoon to obey him. His voice low and methodical. SeokYoon felt tears fill his eyes. 

"It..It is that pervert." He said desperately trying to keep his tears at bay. "He...He keeps watching m-me, and l-looking at me. I-I don't know what to do." SeokYoon could not help it this time as tears flooded down his face. "He th-threatened me. S-said not to-to tell you o-or else." MoonJo hummed, a low sound, almost mocking, but SeokYoon thought perhaps he was hearing wrong. The other wiped his tears. 

"Well," He said finally, pulled the boy up by his neck, the other trembling as he hastily stood not wanting to choke himself by MoonJo's relentless hand. "I think perhaps it is time that we have a talk with him don't you think?"


	12. Chapter 12

SeokYoon stared at Moonjo with wild eyes. The hand of the Doctor was still wrapped loosely around his throat, and he could not dare to even begin to defy the other. Would not even make one move contrary to what the other desired at this moment. Fear, filling through his small frame, controlled his actions at this point. A fear that, while not unusual to him, was something that he had not felt in quite some time. He was not too certain that he liked this feeling either. Yet, with but a few words, a few actions, and within moments that same fear that he had managed to keep buried for such a long time was flying full force within his face. It was...SeokYoon supposed it was to be expected, after all, there was never going to be someone who bothered too much over ensuring that someone felt safe. In this moment, MoonJo did not truly care for him...or perhaps he did. SeokYoon was confused as to what confronting the pervert would do.

In fact, the mere idea of that Pervert knowing that he had told MoonJo, that he had been weak in the face of the more dominating man, what would happen to him? That was something that SeokYoon was scared of. How could he know that the choice to inform MoonJo had not been the wrong one. Then again, what other choice had he truly had? If he had not told MoonJo who knew what would have happened. He shuddered to think of the various choices when that came into play. He had no idea what to think when it came to that. It was...utterly terrifying when he thought about it. He did not really want to think about it, and honestly, he was more terrified that the other would have choked him out or thrown him off the roof. Who knew what he was capable of? 

"S-Sir, surely there is no need to..." SeokYoon shut up the minute he felt the edges of MoonJo's fingers digging into the side of his neck lightly. The other seemed...healthily amused at this. SeokYoon was almost one hundred percent certain that was amusement he was getting from MoonJo, but what part of this situation could possibly even begin to be amusing? SeokYoon was shaking, his emotions were all over the place, and h was caught between relief that someone else knew what the Pervert was doing, worry over what the pervert would do now that MoonJo knew, and terror of the very person who he had told about the pervert's actions. 

"Are you denying me?" MoonJo asked. Though...though he did not sound mad, or even slightly angry, SeokYoon knew instantly, he was not to deny the other in this. He doubted that he would have in the first place, but just the way he had asked that question, the light, lilt at the end. As though for all they were doing was talking about the latest brand of soda they sold at the night market. SeokYoon knew instantly that should he even try, it would be a fruitless effort to try and deny him. Besides, as the fingers drumming against the side of his neck spoke, there was no way he would be able to even if he truly wanted to. 

"N-No, Sir," SeokYoon conceded. Ever conceding to those of a higher power, as his voice dropped off into silence and MoonJo hummed softly, finally releasing his neck from the hold he had on it. SeokYoon's hand instantly came up to cover it, his gaze dropping to the floor, tears of stress and fear filled his eyes as he felt MoonJo watching him. He did not know what to do and it was too scary to try to speak. Even if he had wanted to, his voice seemed to fail him, and words escaped his ability. 

"Well, let us go." MoonJo said simply, SeokYoon panicked, fear flooding through every nerve in his body as the elder said those words, and he dropped to his knees. MoonJo just stopped, apathetically watching as the youth fell in his pleading. Shaking hands came up to try and pacify the burning anger in the other's eyes. 

"It...it is not really that big of a deal, I am sorry, please, can we just let it go?" SeokYoon asked, his voice soft and quiet, hesitant. MoonJo tilted his head to the side, staring at the other. 

He knew what the other was doing. However, he was not about to pardon NamBok. Daring to scare his toy? Not to mention attempting to keep his lustful nature from him? MoonJo? As though he were nothing more then another tenant. It was simply hilarious in the most aggravating way. It was a challenge, of him. He simply would not allow these sorts of things, SeokYoon's feelings on the matter or otherwise. 

Mercy, was not to be given, not this time. It was apparent that he had been too merciful already. Now others were daring interfere? MoonJo scoffed, grabbing SeokYoon by the hair on the base of his skull and pulling him upwards, watching as SeokYoon jerked upwards eyes teary. 

"No," He said, right before he used the grasp he had on his hair to shove him in front of him.


	13. Chapter 13

SeokYoon wanted to cry as he was pushed forwrads. Everything was simply getting to him at this point, and the fact that he had no control over anything most definitely did not help the situation in any way whatsoever. Futhermore, he had no idea what MoonJo was planning to do and he did not even know if he wanted to know what it was in the end, but desptie that there was one thing that he was irrevocably aware of. He knew that whatever it was the Doctor was planning to do...it was not good. He did not know how he knew that, it was just the feeling. That gut feeling that he had, the one which curled around him and almost threatened to suffocate him in it's embrace. He knew that MoonJo was about to do something horrible. Ever so horrible, and yet he could not think of what it was. He could not deny MoonJo, even if he wanted to, the grip that the other man had on the back of his neck was far too strong for him to even try to break free from. MoonJo pushed him out of the roof, and dragged him along with as they walked down the stairs leading to the roof, and shoved him into the elder's room. 

SeokYoon panicked instantly as MoonJo dragged him into his room, scrambling as far back and put as much distance in-between him and MoonJo as he possible could even though he knew that it was pointless given the small diameter of the room and the fact that he was locked in WITH the man, decidedly curling himself up into a ball and trying to hide himself from the other's eyes. He did not really understand his reaction either, though he supposed that was a rather moot point. He did not seem to be understanding anything that was going on lately. Even still, this confused him more then some of the other things. Should he not be thankful? Thankful that someone had noticed that something was wrong? Thankful that someone had the ability to help him, and was more then willing to aid him? To get rid of this invisible threat that loomed over him every waking hour that he had? So why was it that despite all of that he was shaking? Why was he hiding himself away from the one person who cared enough to even try to help him? To realized that something was wrong with him and try to figure out what it was? It made no sense. Yet here was anyways, his body unable to stop its trembling as the man came closer and closer to him. 

SeokYoon peered up at him, clear and frightened brown staring into the cold eyes of the man before him. The other rolled his eyes and walked over to his little corner, not hesitating as he stood over him, staring down at him. Just...watching him. SeokYoon had no idea what to do with that. He did not hurt him, he did not even threaten him, he just...stared at him. Somehow, he felt that was far worse than anything that the other could have done. It lit a sort of fear within him that was indescribable. Even should someone attempt to get him to explain the sort of fear that crashed through him at the mere sight of MoonJo looking at him in the way that he was now, he would simply be unable to do it. 

He was not even entirely certain why he was so scared of him in this moment. MoonJo had been nothing but kind since he had moved in, which was in stark contrast to what the other attendants had been. JungHo had been kind...at least...at first. Now, though, he was snapping at everyone and everything. It did not matter what you did or really even what you said. You risked him freaking out on you for seemingly no reason. SeokYoon wondered but did not dare do anything. He just distanced himself from the volatile man as much as he could. The other attendants followed him around, talked about him in loud whispers, laughing as they did so, and honestly MoonJo was the only one who had even bothered to try to get to know him...legitimately. 

As it was, one could understand why his sudden inescapable fear was just...confusing. Perhaps it was the dominance that he could feel waving off of the man as he stared him down without mercy, but in the grand scheme of things, SeokYoon knew that there was more to it. He did not know what it may be, but he just...He just knew. 

He looked away. Unable to handle the gaze of MoonJo for any longer then had already. He felt his tears fill his eyes and finally fall from his eyes. MoonJo knelt down, resting his elbows on his knees as he crouched down in front of him. His gaze was...impossible to hold. SeokYoon felt the same strike of terror the moment he looked into that set of eyes, and he just would prefer not to. 

"Oh, do not worry little Petal," the Doctor said gently, his voice soothing as his thumb came up to wipe his tears. "Just stay here and I will take care of everything."


End file.
